Mafumafu
|status = Active |years = 2011-present |YTchannel = UCOTR1tcOAhjgi6YukrPpZxg まふまふちゃんねる |NNDuserpage = 18874531 |mylist1 = 22993832 |mylist1info = main |mylist2 = 27495235 |mylist2info = mix, master |mylist3 = 35878827 |mylist3info = producer |nicommu1 = co1089826 |partner = Soraru, Aho no Sakata, Akatin, Amatsuki, un:c, Luz, Urata }} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube.Tweet about his YT channel and the reprints |28M-EFT_O64}} Mafumafu (まふまふ) is a popular well-known for his soft, yet upbeat middle-high ranged voice who started in mid 2011. Mafumafu likes to add different vocal effects to his voice and scream loudly in his covers. He also has a very wide vocal range and a versatile voice, possessing the ability to hit and leap into high notes effortlessly, sometimes in extremely high octaves. These high notes are reached without strain or loss of power. Moreover, due to his high vocal range, he is capable of producing a very convincing feminine voice, most clearly seen in his cover of "Matryoshka" although he is not a full-time . Likewise, he often makes use of his wide range in his covers by leaping into higher or lower octaves to match the tone of the song. The first time he officially sang as a female character was in 's unique duet album "Finale". However, in his regular and lower voice, he can sound relaxing and quite soothing. To date, his most popular cover to date is Sugar Song and Bitter Step which has over 3 million views. Mafumafu originally sang in a lower, deeper voice when he started out as an utaite. Nevertheless, as he gained more experience, his vocal range widened. He now sings normally in a higher, energetic tone. His songs are often tagged as someone with a "kakuseirui" (覚声類, lit. energizing voice). While he does not typically forget lyrics, when he does, Mafumafu will either mumble or make cute noises until he remembers the lines. He often collaborates with Akatin, Amatsuki, un:c, and most frequently with the well-known utaite Soraru. The two are part of the duo unit After the Rain (ATR) and also host Hikikomoranai Radio (ひきこもらないラジオ) together, in which the two talk about various subjects and attempt to encourage each other to go outside. They are close friends as well; Mafumafu has once posted on his blog that Soraru helped him get through a bad experience in the past and that he is very grateful to have Soraru in his life. Amongst Mafumafu's friends, he has never done a one-man live. Although he has done a national tour with Soraru for their unit, Mafumafu has not held any due to personal reasons and health conditions. However, by November 17, 2016, Mafumafu announced in a TwitcastMafumafu's Twitcast on November 17, 2016 that he would hold a solo live for three days next year, 2017, on the following dates; January 18 (Zepp DiverCity, Tokyo), 22 (Zepp Namba, Osaka), and 28 (Zepp Nagoya, Nagoya). The title of Mafumafu's solo tour is titled, Hikikomori demo LIVE ga Shitai '''(ひきこもりでもLIVEがしたい！', I'm a Shut-In but I Want to Hold Concerts) or '''Hikirai '(ひきライ), an abbreviated form of Mafumafu's live, derived from the DVD he sold in NatsuComi that featured him, Soraru, Amatsuki, Luz, and ZimuinG.' '''According to Mafumafu in his Twitcast, he would only hold a solo live once because he wanted to do other things he has not done while still young. Because of the number of entries in the lottery for the tickets of his first live, he announced his final live in Makuhari Messe Hall in Chiba on February 5, 2016. After the Rain performed a concert from August 9 to August 10th, 2017 in Nippon Budokan named "''AtR -Clockwise / Anti-Clockwise- " Although the majority of his work is done under the name "Mafumafu", he has stated in a Twitcast Twitcast where Mafumafu mentions his outside work. that he also occasionally produces music under other names and have asked for his fans not to talk about or share his outside work if they find it. Beyond singing, Mafumafu is a mixer and often mixes songs for other utaites as well. He started as a Producer for VOCALOID originals and composes songs frequently. For more information on Mafumafu as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 24, 2012) # (Released on October 17, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on April 24, 2013) # (Released on June 12, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # Giniro Yasou (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on March 12, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # After Rain Quest with Soraru (Released on April 28, 2014) # Omoi Te"L⇔Report (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # Prerhythm Arch with Soraru (Released on August 16, 2015) # (Released on September 11, 2015) # (Released on September 30, 2015) # (Release on December 23, 2015) # (Release on December 31, 2015) # (Release on February 03, 2016) # Clock Crest Story with Soraru (Release on April 13, 2016) # NEGATIVE (Released on December 31, 2016) # Kaidoku Funou with Soraru (Released on April 12, 2017) # Anti-Clockwise with Soraru (Released on April 12, 2017)}} Collaboration Units # Mafutsuki (まふ月) with Amatsuki # After the Rain with Soraru # Mafutin (まふティン) with Akatin List of Covered Songs (2011.06.21) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2011.08.01) (Private) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.08) (Private) # "Matryoshka" (2011.08.18) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. Mafumafu and ZERO (2011.08.27) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Mafumafu and LiLoL (2011.08.30) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.09.05) (Private) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.18) # "GOLD" feat. Akagawa Hiiro, earth (Jack), Kuro, Shunsuke, Shobon, Sorawaka (Reia), Teito, Nicole, HAL, Bunbun, Mafumafu, Manbou, Rendel, Kumashi and ZURA (2011.10.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.17) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (2011.10.21) (Community only) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.23) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Nano, Mafumafu, kazyuP, Bibi and Char.C (2011.10.29) # "Just a game" feat. Mafumafu and Iincho (2011.11.03) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.11.22) # "Glorious World" (2011.12.15) # "Invisible" feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2011.12.24) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Mafumafu, ZERO, Iru, Sorabane (2011.12.25) # "Bouquet" (2011.12.27) # "Babylon" (2011.12.29) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) (2012.01.16) # "ARKADIA" feat. Mafumafu and Matsushita (2012.01.16) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Interval) (2012.01.17) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.01.29) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.06) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.10) # "Migi Hidari" (Right Left) (2012.03.08) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Orchestra Arrange- (2012.03.13) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2012.03.16) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.03.17) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" (Touched By an Angel!) (K-ON!! insert song) feat. Mafumafu, Senra, Freedel and Keysuke (2012.03.20) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) (2012.04.07) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.15) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.07) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (Solitude Hide and Seek) (2012.06.08.) # "Mr. Music" feat. Mafumafu, Urata, OLD, Score, Shouta, Rimokon and DC (2012.06.10) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) feat. Mafumafu and Ishigantou (2012.06.22) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (Community only) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2012.06.25) # "magician's operation" (2012.07.23) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.08.09) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Children Record" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2012.08.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Mafumafu, Yuuto, Amatsuki and Kony (2012.08.22) # "Scapegoat Amplifer" (2012.09.07) # "Koi Tsubaki Hime" (2012.09.13) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2012.10.03) # "CaseTRESman" (2012.10.04) # "Sarumane Isu Tori Game" (Aimless Imitation Musical Chairs) (2012.10.29) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.07) # "Bad Sweets" (2012.11.22) # "Brand New Story" ( OP) (2012.12.08) # "Nostalgia" (2012.12.23) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2013.01.14) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2013.01.26) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.02.04) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.08) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.17) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.03.31) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.05) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.07) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" (Shoddy Utopia Policy) (2013.06.16) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Mafumafu, Shamuon, Kony, Itou Kashitarou, Yuuto, Amatsuki and un:c (2013.06.21) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.07.02) # "Reiwai Terrorism" (Soul Distortion Terrorism) (2013. 07.19) # "Tousou Honnou" (Escape Instinct) (2013.08.10) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (self-cover) (2013.08.25) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.08) # "Summer Time Record" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.12) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2013.10.02) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2013.10.14) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.30) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" -Arrange ver.- (2014.01.13) # "Enmei Chiryou" -Arrange ver.- (2014.02.13) # "Kami no Manimani" feat. un:c and Mafumafu (2014.02.15) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (Underwater Sea Lily Story) feat. Mafumafu and Soraru (2014.03.07) # "Blessing" feat. Akatin, Underbar, Kashitarou Itou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Dasoku, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri and Reol (2014.04.17) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.18) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Mafumafu and Soraru (2014.04.22) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.25) # "Terror" (2014.06.13) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" feat. Mafumafu and Soraru (2014.06.21) # "No Logic" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2014.07.12) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (self-cover) (2014.09.06) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.10.18) # "Kiss" (2014.11.21) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) (2014.12.02) # "Overclock" (2014.12.12) # "Gikyoku to Deforme Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) (self-cover) (2015.01.23) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Soraru and Mafumafu (2015.02.06) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-Inflicted Achromatic) (2015.02.22) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) feat. Soraru and Mafumafu (2015.03.26) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys & Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2015.03.29) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2015.04.20) # "Hearted Doll" (Original with Yuzy) (2015.05.08) # "Sayonara Usotsuki" (Goodbye Liar) (2015.06.13) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2015.06.19) # "Sugar Song and Bitter Step" (2015.07.04) # "Sekai wo Kowashite Iru" (Terminating the World) (2015.08.05) # "Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo" feat. Soraru and Mafumafu (2015.08.31) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (2015.09.11) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) -Arrange ver.- feat. Un:c and Mafumafu (2015.10.16) # "Berserk" (Original Song) (2015.10.31) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Technique Handbook) feat. Soraru and Mafumafu (2015.11.28) # "Heart no Atoaji" (Aftertaste of the Heart) (self-cover) (2015.12.05) # "Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (Original song) feat. After the Rain (2016.01.08) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.19) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy End That No-one Knows) feat. After the Rain (2016.02.27) # "Saezuri" (Chirp) (Original song) (2016.03.04) # "Tachiiri Kinshi" (No Entry) (Original song) (2016.04.10) # "I Sleep Well" feat. After the Rain (2016.04.13) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.07) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want to Become a Super Cat) (Original Song) (2016.06.05) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. Soraru and Mafumafu (2016.06.23) # "Eine Kleine" -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2016.07.01) # "Hoshi ni Negai wo" -Arrange ver.- (Wish Upon a Star) feat. Mafumafu and Aho no Sakata (2016.07.10) # "Sutego no Stela" (Abandoned Stella) (2016.07.29) # "Secret Answer" feat. Araki, un:c, kradness, Sekihan, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2016.08.05) # "Suisei Ressha no Bell ga Naru" (The Sound of the Comet Train's Bell) feat. After the Rain (2016.08.19) # "Yume no Mata Yume" (The Dream of Another Dream) (Original Song) (2016.09.07) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Many Previous Existences) feat. Soraru and Mafumafu (2016.09.23) # "Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival) (2016.10.07) # "secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~" -Piano Ver.- (ZONE song) (secret base ~What You Gave Me~) (2016.10.18) (YT only) # "ECHO" -Rap ver.- feat. Mafumafu and nqrse (2016.10.28) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. After the Rain and UraSaka (2016.11.11) # "Hikari" (Light) (RADWIMPS song) (2016.11.14) (YT Only) # "Batsu Game" (Punishment Game) (Original Song) (2016.11.28) # "Suki to Suki no Houteishiki" (The Equation of Like and Like; Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo. Original Insert Song) -Movie ver.- (2016.12.17) # "Wasurerarenbo" (Forgotten Love) feat. After the Rain (Original Song) (2016.12.16) # "Koi" -Arrange ver.- (Love) (Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu OP) feat. After the Rain (2016.12.21) # "Parasite" feat. nqrse, Mafumafu, and luz (Original Song) (2016.12.23) # "Neko ga Maruku Natta" (A Curled Up Cat) (Original Song) (2017.01.13) # "Chururira-Chururira-Daddadda!" (2017.01.27) # "Kiss ~Kaerimichi no Love Song~" (Kiss ~Love Song on the Way Home~) (Tegomass song) feat. Mafumafu and Urata (2017.02.14) # "Romeo" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2017.02.27) # "orion" -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (3-Gatsu no Lion ED 2) (2017.03.19) # "Ame to Petra" (Rain and Petra) (2017.03.25) # "Kaidoku Funou" (Indecipherable) (Atom: The Beginning OP) (Original Song) feat. After the Rain (2017.03.29) # "Anti-Clockwise" (Clockwork Planet ED) (Original Song) feat. After the Rain (2017.04.03) # "Suisei Honeymoon" (Comet Honeymoon) (2017.04.11) # "Fixer" feat. luz and Mafumafu (2017.04.27) # "Handicap" (Original Song) (2017.05.11) # "LOSER" -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2017.05.19) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) (2017.06.04) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Nonsense Literature) feat. After the Rain (2017.06.16) # "Machigai Sagashi" (Spot the Difference) (Self-cover) (2017.07.02) # "Mou Doku ga Osou" (Poisonous Attack) (2017.07.09) # "RAIN" -Arrange ver.- (SEKAI NO OWARI song) (2017.07.15) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) feat. After the Rain (2017.07.27) # "Shikioriori ni Tayutaite" (Swaying From Season to Season) feat. After the Rain (Original Song) (2017.08.01) # "Uchiage Hanabi" (Launching Fireworks) (2017.08.18) # "Alien Alien" (2017.08.29) # "Hibana" (Spark) feat. After the Rain (2017.09.13) # "Byoumei wa Ai datta" (The Disease Called Love) (2017.09.21) # "Rinne Tensei" (Reincarnation) (Original Song) (2017.09.29) # "Shuuten" (Terminus) (Original Song) (2017.10.18) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. luz, nqrse, Soraru, and Mafumafu (2017.10.31) # "Haiiro to Ao" (Gray and Blue) feat. After the Rain (2017.11.10) # "Metronome" -Arrange ver.- (2017.11.17) (YouTube only) # "Iiya iiya iiya" (Whatever whatever whatever) (2017.11.20) # "Role-Playing Game" feat. After the Rain and UraSaka (2017.12.02) (Original Song) # "Non-Fantasy" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2017.12.04) }} Songs on TmBox Commercially Featured |December 17, 2016|Insert Song for the second movie of Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Ren'ai Series "Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo." |"Kaidoku Funou" with Soraru|April 12, 2017 |Opening of the TV anime Atom: The Beginning |"Anti-Clockwise" with Soraru|April 12, 2017|Ending of the TV anime Clockwork Planet}} Discography For After the Rain albums see here |track1title = AM 4:00 |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Jinsei Reset Button |track2info = (Life Reset Button) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = kemu |track2arranger = |track3title = Sakura Uta |track3info = -Album ver.- |track3lyricist = vataco |track3composer = vataco |track3arranger = vataco |track4title = Kodoku no Kakurenbo |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = PM 10:00 |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Ikasama Life Game |track7info = (Life Cheating Game) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = kemu |track7arranger = |track8title = Caseaman |track8info = -Album ver.- |track8lyricist = utml |track8composer = vataco |track8arranger = vataco |track9title = Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter |track9info = (Perfect Crime Love Letter) |track9lyricist = Suzumu |track9composer = 150P |track9arranger = |track10title = Poker Face |track10lyricist = |track10composer = YuchaP |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Kamisama Nejimaki |track11lyricist = kemu |track11composer = kemu |track11arranger = |track12title = AM 5:00 |track12info = (Instrumental) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = DAYBREAK |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Keika Souzou |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Adagaeshi Syndrome |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Inochi no Justitia |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = |track4title = Yume Hanabi |track4info = |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Happy Tune |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = |track6title = Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu |track6info = |track6lyricist = Mafumafu |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Neru |track7arranger = |track8title = Eimin Douwa |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = |track9title = Last Effect |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = |track10title = Gigantic O.T.N |track10info = |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Enmei Chiryou |track11info = -Arrange ver.- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Neru |track11arranger = Mafumafu |track12title = Atogaki no Hajimari, Kyomu no Mokuji |track12info = |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = |track13title = Last Leaf |track13info = |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger = |track14title = Mizusakazuki |track14info = (Instrumental) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger = |track15title = Adagaeshi Syndrome |track15info = -setsunairo +3 ver.- (Instrumental) (Bonus track) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Mafumafu |track15arranger = |track16title = Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu |track16info = -setsunairo +3 ver.- (Instrumental) (Bonus track) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = Mafumafu |track16arranger = }} |track1title = Trance |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Kyuuso Nekokami no Osusume |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Boukyaku no Cuore |track3lyricist = Neru |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi |track4info = |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Plastic |track5info = |track5lyricist = Last Note. |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Hearted Doll |track6info = |track6lyricist = Yuzy |track6composer = Yuzy |track6arranger = |track7title = Chopin to Koori no Hakken |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Entertainment |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = |track9title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track9info = |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = Rakugaki no Kakushikata |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Sora wo Kakeorite |track11lyricist = Mafumafu |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Crysnight Parade |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = |track13title = Septet Minus a fear |track13lyricist = |track13composer = 150P |track13arranger = |track14title = goodbye |track14info = (Instrumental) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger = |track15title = Yume to Utakata |track15lyricist = Mafumafu |track15composer = Mafumafu |track15arranger = }} |shops = |track1title = Nexus |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Rinne Tensei |track2info = (Reincarnation) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Tachiiri Kinshi |track3info = (No Entry) |track3lyricist = Mafumafu |track3composer = Mafumafu |track3arranger = |track4title = Nemureru Mori no Cinderella |track4info = (Cinderella of the Sleeping Forest) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Suisai Ginga no Chronicle |track5info = (Watercolor Galaxy Chronicle) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Yume no Mata Yume |track6info = (A Dream In Another Dream) |track6lyricist = Mafumafu |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Futari Bocchi |track7info = |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Anonymous |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = |track9title = Batsu Game |track9info = (Punishment Game) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = Fury |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Akuma no Shoumei |track11lyricist = Mafumafu |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Koi to Bi-Tansan Song |track12info = (Love and the Micro Carbonic Acid Song) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = |track13title = Eikyuu Yoru no Kuni no Asobi-kata |track13info = (How to Play in the Country of Eternal Evening) |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger = |track14title = Super Nuko ni Naritai |track14info = (I Want to Become A Super Cat) |track14lyricist = Mafumafu |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger = |track15title = Lycoris |track15info = (Instrumental) |track15lyricist =Mafumafu |track15composer = Mafumafu |track15arranger = |track16title = Shuuten |track16info = (Terminus) |track16lyricist = Mafumafu |track16composer = Mafumafu |track16arranger = }} Gallery |AkatinMafumafu-BRS.png|Mafumafu (left) and Akatin (right) in their "Black★Rock Shooter" collab |mafumafu twitter 2.png|Mafumafu's Twitter icon Illust. by Soranesee (そらねしい) |Mafu-princess.png|Mafumafu as seen in his cover of "Your Highness☆My Princess" |ZERO Mafumafu Iru Sorabane!Your Highness☆My Princess.png|From left: Zero, Mafumafu,Iru and Sorabane as seen in "Your Highness☆My Princess" |kurumi ponchio.31812678_p1.png|From left to right: Choumiryou, un:c, Mafumafu, Bang and Urata in their cover of "Kurumi☆Ponchio" |Mafu tenshi ni furetayo.25958023 p6.png|Mafumafu as seen in his cover of "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" |Mafumafu twitter bg.png|Mafumafu as seen in his Twitter background |Mafuxteru twitter.png|Mafumafu and his mascot Mafuteru as seen in Mafuteru's twitter banner |Mafumafu Super Nuko World.png|Mafumafu as seen in his duet cover of "Super Nuko World" |Blessing.verB.1703764.png| Underbar, Gero, Dasoku, Miume, Reol, Ririri, Kakerine, Itou Kashitarou, Mafumafu, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Akatin and Kyouichirou in "Blessing" |Mafu nologic sample.png|Mafumafu as seen in his duet cover of "No Logic" |o056705491398356615366.png|Mafumafu as seen on Nico Nico Douga |Mafu XVAON2im.png|Mafumafu as seen on TmBox |o080008001303561559398.jpg|Mafu as seen on his blog |Mafu berublack.png|Mafumafu's black character as seen in his official site }} Trivia ). * As a continuation of the mirror joke, the songs that he has produced are tagged with "Kagami Mite ShisshinP" (鏡見て失神P), which means "Looked in the mirror and swoonedP". * In 2011, he promised that if he had 4000 watchers by the end of the year, he would dress as a girl. True to his word, on January 28, 2012, he dressed as a girl and posted it on his blog.A blog entry on his crossdressing * He is 178 cm (5'8")Mafumafu's Q&A video where he mentioned his height tall and weighs about 60 kg. * He looks up to GlutamineDescription of his "Babylon" cover mentioning his respect for Glutamine. * In December 2011, his older brother had two children, making Mafumafu an uncle. * Once on Twitter, he called himself big, and needing to eat less. * He was performing live in different Japanese prefectures in August 2013 as guest member of Circle of Friends.Tickets and time schedule of the live event * He said, that he admires the night sky. * He says, that he has bought Spectrasonics STYLUS RMX. * He plays Mario Kart.A tweet of Mafumafu about Mario Kart * He likes red wine but it makes him sleepy.A tweet of Mafumafu about red wine * He is allergic to cats.Hikikomoranai Radio episode 4 *Soraru commented that he is a masochist because he likes to eat spicy stuff very much. *He loves the anime Gochiusa so much that he even has a Cocoa and Chino alarm clock.Hikikomoranai Radio episode 7 * He watches a lot of moe anime *Mafumafu once tweeted that for every retweet and like he got on that post, he would buy x 1 yen worth of underwear. By the end, he spent 60,784 yen to buy 88 pairs. Mafumafu's tweet about his underwear haul *He likes Kirby and has a lot of Kirby related goods. *He dislikes Bugs. *His blood type is AB. }} External Links * Website * Twitter * Blog * mixi * TmBox * LINE Category:Producers Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male)